erbogalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Willy Wonka vs King Dedede 2
Willy Wonka vs King Dedede 2 is the 14th installment of Epic Rap Battles of Galaxy and second episode of Season 2. It features Charlie and the Chocolate Factory character, Willy Wonka, battling against Kirby character and antagonist, King Dedede, in a rematch. It was released on January 26, 2015. Karaoke - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIpU_ITSBdk Cast/Crew Willy Wonka played by SuperJake1764 King Dedede played by Tototito93 Edited by ASZ Productions Audio Mixed by SuperJake1764 Written by SuperJake1764 Lyrics Willy Wonka: Oh my god, I can’t believe I am facing you again! I own a whole chocolate factory, can’t you see that man? My movie represents education for those bad kids! I’ll cut you and send you to the sky, like your boss did! Golden Tickets with me, the only things you own is dumb guardians Yes you may have an huge army, but it’s pretty much defenseless, see? All my little minions must be stronger that you loser! (Hihi!) You’re neutral no wonder why you can’t even have the courage to kill Kirby! You’ll be flying off in an elevator, goodbye, no one will remember you! You’re a terrible person with your own pets waddle jews! I’m Willy Wonka, and I’m the number one! I finished my verse, i know you’re already done! King Dedede: Ohohohohoh, this time I’m not be gonna be done! I’m the best fighter in the freakin’ world! I’m gonna finish you with this hammer! Taste this powerful shot! I’ll crush you and ya’ ain’t gonna last long! I got a big nose and you’re just pale. (Thinking) What have you been eating? You think torturing kids is funny? You’re just a real psychopath, I’m just sayin! I’ll DeDeDeDestroy you, and I won’t even be ashamed! Oh and by the way little sissy, your movie is lame! I own the whole dreamland, the only you own is a lame factory! Don’t mind buddy, if I destroy you, see? Your minions are stupid, they won’t do anything on us! I’ll kick you out, I’m done with your fuss! Willy Wonka: So you think you’re strong to face my powerful creations! It ain’t just a factory it is The World Of Your Imagination! You’re just lame, get outta this place! I can’t even see your face, you’re just a disgrace! Don’t need to collect statues, I don’t need your freakin’ logic! I won this battle, so stop being a frick! I have this factory for years, do you mind? So why can’t ‘ya turn back now? It’s my time to shine! King Dedede: This man can’t even stand my rhymes! Your chocolate factory is something that sucked, so why don’t you get out this time? 3 kids suffered and 1 survived? This dreamland is being controlled by me, I have the smartest mind! I’m done, I wanna see taken down your stupid factory, can’t ‘ya see? I won this wonky!, so just don’t prey! I’m strong, you’re as weak as a Waddle Dee! This battle is done, and the winner is me!